Choices
by PaintedRiceballs
Summary: In the Pokemon world, trainers go on a journey to follow their utmost dreams. In which, they must go through hardships, tragedy, and the exposure to the real Pokemon world. Trainers may even lose track of what is really important in life. They can follow choices that are bad or good. Anything can happen. However, to make a journey worthwhile is a trainer's choice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or homestuck.

Well this is our first story so well just cross our fingers :) This will be a lot of fun for us both so we both hope you enjoy our story ;)

My Choice

Chapter 1: John's Pants Fall Off…and He Realizes His Resolve!

"**BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ**," the alarm blares, waking up the hero of our story, John Egbert. The alarm presents the time, 6:30. Having fallen asleep on the computer the night prior, John did not yet realize the significance of this day for his brain was too fried after watching videos of Pokémon battles the whole night. When he did, John would be in for a surprise…

"Urgh…What time is it?" John mumbles groggily. He looks at his clock. It displays 11:47. "OH CRAP I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE BY 7!" John rushes to prepare and grabs his bag. With his pants sagging on his hips, he dashes to the Pokémon Lab.

John makes it to the lab at 11:59, panting. "I'm…here…Professor…" He gulps for air. John looks around, his eyes drinking in the sight of the lab for the first time. The technology of the lab could not be bested. It is far more advanced than those who would try to compare. Not to mention, the subtle mix of the grays, blues, vibrant oranges and yellows did not make the place dreary. It gave quite a lively vibe. The Pokémon machine which John could not tell what is was, beeps occasionally, breaking the silence of the room.

However, the metallic shine of the floor did nothing to brighten John's complexion: his face pours too much sweat. Compared to Doc Scratch's slick and tidy lab coat, John looks like an overgrown drenched-in-sweat Rattata. Thankfully, the air conditioner would do its work as John felt the cool breeze ruffle his hair. He took a moment before returning Doc Scratch's expectant stare.

Doc Scratch looks at John dreadfully. "I apologize for you coming all the way here to my lab. Your journey here is however futile."

"…What do you mean?" John's gulps of air decrease as his panting slows. With his shoulders hunched and his head down, John looks the epitome of a lost Growlithe. His shirt is haphazardly put on. His hair is a Pidgey's nest. Not to mention you could see the top of his Magikarp boxers with how loose his pants are.

"Because of your lateness in coming here, I am sad to say that all the starter Pokémon have been taken…at the appointed meeting time, 7:30."

"WHAT?!" John yelled, his head snapping up.

Doc Scratch stares at John with unreadable eyes," Your journey has ended. Go home."

"But my journey hasn't even started!"

"You determined your journey's fate by coming here late. Do not yell at me for you are the one at fault. Now lower your head and throw away your pride and leave." With that John's shoulder slumps and as he turns to leave, Doc Scratch's voice echoes through the lab, "Are you really leaving now?"

"But you told me to leave." John's voice holds a note of slight agitation.

"You have come here on your Pokémon journey and you're giving up right now! There will be many more hardships to come and here you are. Looking like a pathetic piece of a Pokémon trainer. This is a disgusting sight to witness. What is your dream?" Doc Scratch gazes at him seriously.

"Huh?"

Doc repeats his question," What. Is. Your. Dream? Can you not answer a simple question like that?"

"I guess my dream was to be the best Pokémon master…"

"Was?"

"Well yeah. I can't follow that dream anymore 'cause I don't have a Pokémon." Right as John said this, his pants fell down, letting the professor see his beautiful, limited edition Magikarp boxers. John and Doc Scratch both look down. Doc Scratch raises an eyebrow. John's face is red as a beet as he tries to pull his pants up. However, John somehow trips over his tied shoelaces and flops to the ground. He resembles a Magikarp performing the move Splash. It fit quite nicely because his actions now match his boxers. He fortunately succeeds in a record time of four seconds to pull his pants up after standing up quickly.

"That…was interesting to say the least," Doc Scratch makes a small smirk, dissipating away any awkwardness that resulted from the incident…well some of the awkwardness anyway.

"Can this day get any worse?" John mumbles to himself. He scratches his unruly dark heir, feeling very embarrassed and very humiliated. John hung his head low.

"I change my mind about you. You remind me of someone…Someone who's great. A similar thing happened to her. And yes. I just said her..."

"…you're giving me another chance?" John asks with underlying hope in his voice. Doc Scratch turns his back, the swish of his white lab coat echoing in the room. He walks towards the door leading to the complex hallways and passageways of his Pokémon lab. Pushing the door open ajar, he steps through and pauses. Doc Scratch carelessly looks over his shoulder.

"Are you coming to get your Pokémon or not?" John smiles.

Author's Note: Well thats it! until the next chapter:)

Thanks for reading!

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well sorry for such a short chapter last time! We'll lengthen the chapters gradually, starting with this chapter. Thank you for reading! Also sorry about a really late update, but we'll regulate the updates. We were both very busy in June, but now that July is here, our schedules have loosened up. So please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: We both do not own Homestuck or Pokémon.

"…" - Regular

"…"—_**Thoughts**_

Choices

Chapter 2: Cool Kid?

John stares at the polished white counter that has three Pokeballs resting upon it. His gaze is awe-stricken with wonder. John is however hesitant which is very unusual. "…can I?"

"Of course. Go ahead," Professor Doc Scratch answers.

At being granted permission, John rushes to the nearest Pokeball and with all his might throws it dramatically into the air. It flies airborne until…

Thud.

The Pokeball hits the floor and rolls until at a complete stop. There is no sudden red light to signal the arrival of a Pokémon. Instead, the Pokeball…is empty. Unfazed, John repeats the process for the other two Pokeballs only to receive the same results.

"Professor? Why are there no Pokémon?"

"…oh. It seems I have for gotten, I apologize." Professor Doc Scratch even has the audacity to have a sheepish look on his face.

John asks," You forgot what?"

"I forgot that those starters were already taken…by those who came early." The not-so-subtle jab of John's lateness did not escape John.

John sighs**,**_**" He STILL isn't over that…but for Professor Doc to even forget about Pokémon…he must have something bothering him."**_ Despite noticing the professor being out of character, John chooses not to comment on it.

During his contemplations, Professor Doc hits a button on the counter and a brand new Pokeball emerges from a hidden compartment of the counter. Doc Scratch picks up the Pokeball and thrusts out his hand in John's direction, "Here."

John, now fired up, hastily runs towards the professor's outstretched hand and grasps the Pokeball tightly. Then, he pulls his arm back and throws it forward. Staring at the seemingly slow motion descent of the Pokeball, John has a sudden urge to bite his nails in anticipation. Of course he didn't because if he did he would like a total scaredy Skitty in front of the professor! Uncaring of John's worries, the Pokeball neatly sails through the air.

John thinks, "It's time for me to have my own Pokémon!"

Until finally…

The Pokeball hits the floor. The empty sound echoes around the lab. An awkward silence stands for a moment until John's voice breaks it. "…huh? Professor this one is empty too."

"Ah yes. I forgot another trainer, such a nice young girl, took that Pokémon," the professor scratches his head before weakly smiling,"…well there is ONE Pokémon that I can give to you, but he is quite a handful."

By now, John is just a little bit edgy…just a little bit. "I'll take her! Just gimme a Pokémon!" In his anxiety, John's mind is cloudy and he forgets the gender of his maybe-soon-to-be Pokémon.

"She is a he. But…," Doc sighs," you did come all this way….ah fine. Just stop looking at me like that."

John changes his abandoned Togepi face to a grin, "FINALLY!"

"He should be coming soon." As Professor Doc Scratch says that, they both hear a knock on the laboratory door. The professor calmly strides to the door and opens it. John, confused, follows him. John's vision is met with a tall guy who wears black sunglasses on his face. His blonde hair shines as bright as the sun. He exudes an air of confidence and dare John think it…coolness. However, what catches John's attention the most are the six Pokeballs attached precisely to the young man's belt by gears and the Mudkip nestling on the stranger's shoulder. John wonders if it is the magnetic force that helps stick the Pokeball to the gear before Professor Doc's voice interrupts his musings. "Dave, I have been expecting you."

"Who's this dude?" John asks. It is clear that he did not listen to the professor's previous statement in which he mentioned the stranger's name. Dave is nearly a head taller than John which is kind of pissing John off._** "He seems familiar…have I seen him on TV before," **_John thinks, questioning himself.

"Hey professor, who is this guy," he asks again, more loudly.

"Oh you do not know him? I thought you would recognize him by now. Oh well! You will soon enough," the professor's mood is happy and it scares John.

John replies warily, "Uh…sure…Professor."

Undaunted, by John's lack of reply, the professor continues on," Well he is your life saver and more. Let us leave it at that." The professor's vague remark only confuses John.

"What exactly do you mean by life saver, Professor?" John really wants this all to be cleared up for him.

Dave's deep voice cuts in," I'm Dave Strider and he means that the Mudkip on my shoulder will be your starter Pokémon. Couldn't you figure that out?" Dave confidently smirks.

John is infuriated by the superior tone that Dave uses on him, but keeps his temper in check," Well I'm John Egbert and I can't say that it's nice to meet you." Dave raises his eyebrow coolly. Ignoring John's rude reply, he takes the Mudkip off his shoulder and hands him to John. Immediately, the Mudkip starts squirming as soon as he is in John's hands.

John struggles to keep the Mudkip in his arms as Professor Doc Scratch talks, "Now you will have to capture Mudkip. Do you need a Pokeball?"

"Nah I have one in my backpack," John says while setting down Mudkip who took the chance to run out the open door. John realizes this and chases after him with his backpack open. Dave and Doc Scratch continue talking, distracted by their serious conversation. Running into the tall grass, John does not realize the potential danger of being a wide open target with no Pokémon. John scopes out the view recklessly. He keeps running past the tall grass with the sun shining harshly above him to the fork in the road. Unaware of his surroundings and, John collides into another person and they both fall onto the path. Too consumed in his desperation, John blows up at the stranger, "Watch where you're going! What do you think you are, blind?!"

"Actually I am, stupid," John looks up to see a hand offering to help him up. He takes the hand gratefully, his desperation gone for the moment. The stranger has dark short hair with the ends spiking up. Pokeballs are attached to her belt, deeming her to be a Pokémon trainer. When John looks at her face, a pair of red sunglasses rest on the bridge of her nose. John suddenly feels embarrassed for his mistake.

"Uh…sorry about that. I'm John," he says this to try to clear up the awkwardness. It is however unneeded for the stranger smiles.

"It's fine. I'm Terezi." What John didn't notice before is the giant Flygon looming behind Terezi, no doubt angry at him, for hurting her precious trainer.

Thanks for reading! Read and Review please.


End file.
